


Deep In The Woods

by Idontknowstudios



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: You were a good friend of Geralt to put it shortly so when you run into him and his small boyfriend in the woods, how will you react?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Deep In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries and notes and all that, I've just started to use AO3 and I'm figuring things out, sorry if it's boring or anything. I really like this story and think I did a good job, it seems fit for my first story.

I walked through the woods, sun shining through the leaves of the trees that had not yet fallen. The flowers by this area were extravagant but I knew better than to even touch them, just admire from afar like what I had always done.

I found a good spot to settle down, it was a clearing with flowers that, from what I saw weren't poisonous, blooming all around with thick but soft grass growing alongside gooseberry plants in the middle.

Since I was walking around with my supplies looking for camp I thought this was the perfect spot, a food source next to it where I believe I could fix up to be easier to manage, and the sound of running water nearby assured me this was the perfect spot.

I set down my bags and took out a small basket to store the berries. I started to pick the berries, humming a cheery tune as I did so. Soon their sugary-sweet scent filled the air and my basket was full.

I plopped one of the gooseberries into my mouth, moaning at the taste. They tasted like grapes with a certain toughness to it. I stood up and started to set up a tent, it was flimsy but I made do with what I had.

I set some blankets down on the ground in place of a bed and did my best with leaves and my last blanket to make a pillow. I set up some sticks for a fire, not starting it though, and stood up. I put the berries safely into the tent and left for hunting, grabbing a spear.

I started my trek looking for an animal to eat. I had about a dozen gooseberries in my pocket for the day and I had already eaten another one.

I stopped walking as I heard the sets of footsteps. One was very heavy set and the other was light, I could tell they weren't animals but humans. I tried to walk quieter as to not alert them of my presence but the heavy footsteps stopped and I heard an 'oof!' Before the smaller ones had ceased too.

I stopped too, hoping they didn't hear me but as a call came through the forest I cursed "Who is there?" Someone called, I connected the small voice to the small footsteps. I frowned and started to run, hoping to get away from whoever was there.

"Hey!" Someone called after me, running after my footsteps. It only made me run faster but that blurred my vision at the speed and I tripped over a branch I didn't see.

I fell hard on the ground with a thump, fallen leaves and dirt coming up with the force of my body against the ground. "Is that the best you could-" the smaller voice was cut off. "Gooseberries..." A gruff voice stated.

I knew that voice from anywhere "Geralt" I muttered into the ground. I heard a sniff of Geralt smelling the air "Y/N" he grumbled, lifting me up by my arm roughly. 

"How have you been, Geralt?" I asked, forcing a sultry tone in my voice. Gerald leaned in, close to my ear, whispering "The deal is broken, you are free my love" he leaned back. I let out a relieved sigh and dropped the act "Really though," I started in a normal voice "How have you been?" I asked.

I smiled slightly before glancing back at the other, smaller man with a serious expression "I've been... Okay," his gruff voice muttered to me. I smiled as I saw his nose twitch. 

"Still sensitive to my scent" I teased him causing a growl to sound from deep in his throat. "Excuse me, but what is going on?" The small man asked.

I laughed and walked past Geralt, the two of us having a silent agreement that the small man was ours now. "And who might you be?" I asked, tracing my hand over his shoulder. He looked like he didn't know how to react before he let out a smile, laughing nervously.

"I'm with... Uh, I'm with Geralt" he said, backing up slightly "You are very beautiful but I'm taken" he continued. "What's his is mine" I stated, "And you are obviously his" I traced the bruises on his neck causing him to shudder.

"O-okay" he gave up with one final glance at Geralt before I grabbed his face, kissing him roughly. "Well, we still have to catch food," I said, releasing his face "Name?" I asked, turning to a start walking "Jaskier" he said, "I like to sing".

I looked back, smiling at him, I always liked a good singer. "then sing for us" I suggested producing a small groan from Geralt. But he still started to sing regardless of the response he got from his boyfriend. 

He started to sing making me laugh at the lyrics he had obviously made himself. 

We made it to my camp with two deer over Geralt's shoulders. I put more sticks around the fire for Geralt as he started it and used their supplies to make the tent bigger for the three of us. 

I took out the Gooseberries from the tent and ate another one, giving some to Jaskier. We ate while Geralt cooked and tried to ignore the scent of the berries.

"You know the scent drives me insane" Geralt started and I picked more of the berries releasing the sugary scent of freshly picked Gooseberries "So why do you continue to pick them?" He asked, turning from the fire, his face only lit with a few flickers of it.

"Because, it's a better alternative than making you stay up before you fuck me so you can sleep" I revealed, putting my arms around his neck so I could get closer to his face.

I studied his slightly angered expression before kissing him, he was still an excellent kisser after all these years too.

I pulled back a second to motion for Jaskier to come over behind me. While I made out with Geralt, Jaskier worked on my neck. It felt like heaven being between the couple, especially if they are working for your pleasure. 

I moved us against a tree, Jaskier directly against it and Geralt with his back facing the fire. I used the leverage of the tree to push against Jaskier's lower region to persuade some moans out of him.

It didn't take long for Jaskier to start moaning, it made me smile knowing I was the cause of his pleasure. I pulled back from the kiss with Geralt to turn and start with Jaskier, leaving Geralt to start whatever he wanted to do with my body.

I was forced to pull back from Jaskier with a gasp as Geralt's tongue invaded my entrance. Geralt was as good at pleasuring me as I remembered. 

I moaned, my arms extended to either side of Jaskier's face putting my weight on the tree. I closed my eyes, shuddering against the men. Soon I found all of us stripped of clothes and a blanket placed underneath us. 

Geralt and I had pushed Jaskier to the ground lightly, Jaskier was very submissive to us. As I lowered my self on Jaskier's cock Geralt lined himself up with Jaskier's entrance.

I heard a moan come from Jaskier as Geralt pushed in, Geralt threw his head back with a groan. As Geralt started to move he pulled his head back, allowing me to kiss him again. 

With Geralt's movements of pounding into Jaskier, I was half forced to move up and down on the singer's dick. I moaned loudly into the night and wrapped my arms around Geralt's neck, passionately kissing him soon after.

I pulled back so I could rest against Geralt's chest, it was comfortable despite our fast-paced movements. I found myself pulling back though, the pleasure building in my lower region made me feel a need to go faster, my walls tightening against Jaskier's cock in anticipation.

I screamed in pleasure as all I could see was white as I came on Jaskier's dick. With Geralt's cock going in and out of him and my walls clenching around him, Jaskier came inside of me. 

Geralt followed almost immediately, biting into my neck trying to silence his moans. I gasped feeling his teeth sink into the soft flesh of my neck, it didn't hurt like anyone would think it would but that might be because I was coming down from my high.

I pulled off of Jaskier and Geralt pulled out of him, the three of us letting out soft gasps as we did so. I laid on the right side of Jaskier and Geralt went on the other, calming down before we prepared for the night.

Geralt was the first to get up, I tried to follow but he said he would get us a blanket and cook the deer. I smiled and nodded, laying back down. Geralt gave the two of us a kiss and covered us with a blanket before going to do what he said he would.


End file.
